


Spellbound

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark Magic, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Jelian’s mother had been the first to tell him about lifemagic and the miracles its practitioners could perform. “They know how to replace death with life,” she’d said. “It’s miraculous. They use the power in their blood to save the lives of people so grievously ill or injured that they would otherwise have died.”
Relationships: Man Resurrected from the Dead/His Male Necromancer Lover Who Resurrected Him, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Spellbound

“Please let me go.”

“No,” Jelian says again as he checks the straps to make certain they are well secured.

“It was my time.”

“I don’t care. I refuse to lose you.” Jelian takes Lucan’s cock to hand and strokes him to unwilling hardness.

~*~*~

Jelian’s mother had been the first to tell him about lifemagic and the miracles its practitioners could perform. “They know how to replace death with life,” she’d said. “It’s miraculous. They use the power in their blood to save the lives of people so grievously ill or injured that they would otherwise have died.”

“The ‘power in their blood’ — what does that mean?” Jelian had queried, eyes wide and shining. He’d always loved his mother’s stories.

“It’s not just anybody’s blood that’ll do. The blood of a lifemage is special, and very few people possess the potential in their blood necessary to become a lifemage,” his mother had explained.

“Ooooohhhhh! Do you think _I_ might possess that potential, mother? Could _I_ become a lifemage?” He’d been young, so of course he’d wanted to turn the conversation towards himself and whatever great destiny the future had in store for him.

“Honestly, honey, I have no idea,” his mother had said. “Buuuuut … it’s thanks to a lifemage that I was able to have you, so who knows if that might make a difference?”

Although Jelian had been eager to know more, his mother had not been willing to explain how lifemagic had given her a son. However, she did happen to mention the name of the lifemage who’d given her his assistance back then: Lucan.

~*~*~

Jelian never forgot that name, and after coming of age and leaving his mother’s house, he decided to seek this Lucan out and learn all that he could of the mysteries of lifemagic.

Lucan was not difficult to locate. He lived approximately three days’ travel from the merchant town where Jelian had been raised, and his services were popular with the surrounding agrarian communities.

When Jelian arrived at the Lucan’s cottage, the lifemage was just about to begin treatment of a farm girl who’d fallen off a pony and been trampled. One of her arms was hanging at an unnatural angle, the bone obviously broken. Far worse, however, was the apparent damage to her spine — she could not walk and, when asked, she claimed not to be able to feel her legs.

Lucan laid the girl down flat on an examination table and strapped her in with two sets of soft but sturdy leather straps, one set secured just below her shoulders and the second at her hips. The girl was dazed and hurt and sobbing quietly, but she was not struggling. Jelian didn’t understand why the restraints were necessary.

Lucan studied the girl carefully for a moment, seeming to assess the gravity and extent of her injuries. Then he bit into the pad of his thumb. A drop of blood welled up, and he placed his bleeding thumb against the girl’s lips.

“Drink,” he murmured.

The girl obeyed readily enough, and for a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Jelian was confused. How was the power in a lifemage’s blood activated? He was just about to open his mouth to ask the question aloud when the girl’s body began to jerk and thrash so violently that if she hadn’t been strapped down she surely would’ve fallen off the examination table and onto the ground.

And the most wondrous thing? Her _legs_ were kicking. It was a _miracle_ ; Jelian was utterly enchanted by what he’d witnessed.

Things resolved quickly after that. Lucan set and splinted the girl’s arm, and then he sent her on her way. She departed the lifemage’s cottage on her own two feet.

And after it was all over, he finally acknowledged Jelian. “And you are…?” he queried.

~*~*~

“I want to become your apprentice,” Jelian had pleaded. “ _Please_. Teach me lifemagic if you can; teach me the ordinary healing arts if you cannot. I would give my life to save others as you do.”

Lucan had been reluctant at first, but Jelian had persisted. Lifemagic was captivating; the lifemage who wielded it was captivating, too. Eventually Lucan had conceded. “There are so few of us left, and I grow old. Without me, the people of this land will be without a healer. If I agree to train you, will you agree to serve … whether or not you possess the gift?”

Jelian had agreed, and Lucan had commenced his training forthwith. Jelian _did_ possess the power in his blood needed to become a lifemage, as it turned out, but most of the knowledge which Lucan had to impart related to the ordinary healing arts, and the volume of _that_ was considerable.

Full mastery might take years. Perhaps a decade or more. In his more pessimistic moments, Jelian wondered if they had that long.

For Lucan was not young, and his use of lifemagic had also aged him considerably. A lifemage who restored life to another did so at the permanent expense of his own. The power should thus, Lucan instructed Jelian, only be used for crippling injuries inflicted upon those who would otherwise be hale, for example, or for life-threatening illness in those who had not yet lived fully. The elderly, in contrast, should be allowed to pass on to their deaths in peace.

Jelian took the lessons to heart … or, rather, he _did_ — until, that is, he fell in love with Lucan.

Their first time had been a revelation because Lucan was in love with Jelian, too. Or, he _had_ loved Jelian, too.

~*~*~

Lucan tosses and strains, but the examination table’s restraints hold. They always do.

Jelian straddles Lucan’s hips and impales himself on Lucan’s cock. He rides him to completion. He doesn’t allow himself to come until Lucan does, and as his orgasm takes hold, he bites the inside of his cheek until his mouth fills with the taste of iron and salt.

As he comes down from his peak, he kisses Lucan. Lucan tries to resist swallowing, but Jelian pinches his nostrils shut until he has no other choice.

“You are wasting the power of your blood when there are others in desperate need of it,” Lucan says. “You are killing yourself to keep me.”

“I don’t care,” Jelian replies. It takes a lot of lifemagic to stop a man from dying of old age. They have to do this every day. Jelian himself is already going grey at the temples.

“Let me go. Please.”

“No,” Jelian says yet again. Exhausted and spent (in more ways than one), he collapses against Lucan and falls into dreamless sleep.


End file.
